1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to asset evaluation and screening using price sensitivities, price elasticities, and similar indicators. The evaluation techniques of the present invention may be used, for example, in a financial asset evaluation/screening tool for evaluating and screening assets in connection with asset portfolio management or financial planning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Investors and financial managers have long applied stock screening tools for the purposes of identifying companies satisfying certain pre-specified requirements. For example, the Internet sites Marketguide.com, finance.yahoo.corn, and Media General Corporation's CD database MegaInsight.com, all allow for the identification of companies that satisfy such specified criteria. To date, these criteria have primarily included: accounting data and associated calculated ratios using data from a company's balance sheets and income statements, data regarding the company's stock price and trading volume, and other information describing the company, such as location of home office, industry code, or number of employees.
While such screening tools have been helpful to a point, the present inventors have concluded that more useful evaluation and screening tools and techniques are desirable in connection with portfolio management and financial planning.